KYUWOOK At Least Once
by Agavia Amalathea
Summary: apakah sebuah kesempatan tak ada untukku? untuk cintaku yang menyedihkan ini? apakah tak ada? Meskipun itu hanya sekali? Adakah?


Author : aditya

Tittle : [ KYUWOOK ] at least once

Main cast : Kyuhyun, Ryeowook

Support cast : all suju's member

Genre : yaoi, romance, angst

Rating : General

Length : oneshot

A/N : ff ini YAOI ( KYUWOOK ), kalau nggak suka mending nggak usah dibaca. Juga pernah di posted di blog pribadiku .com. terim kasih

Summary : _**apakah sebuah kesempatan tak ada untukku? untuk cintaku yang menyedihkan ini? apakah tak ada? Meskipun itu hanya sekali? Adakah?**_

Malam telah larut, bulan menampakkan cahaya dengan terangnya. Awan hitam mulai menyelimuti kota Seoul yang gemerlap, perlahan tapi pasti awan hitam itu semakin menutupi bulan dan menghalangi cahayanya untuk menyinari bumi. Malam ini mungkin akan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, benar. Hujan turun dengan derasnya membasahi kota Seoul yang belum sepunuhnya kering dari hujan pagi tadi.

Seorang namja tengah menangkupkan tangannya, aliran air mata terus meluncur dari kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Dihadapan Tuhannya, dia berdoa. Meminta kesempatan untuk memperjuangkan cintanya. Meminta pertolongan dan jalan keluar yang terbaik bagi dirinya dan bagi cintanya.

" Tuhan, apakah cinta seperti ini adalah sebuah kesalahan? Cinta ini, aku tak ingin merasakannya. Tapi jika malaikat cintamu telah menakdirkan aku untuk mencintainya. Apa itu salahku? Sungguh, aku lemah saat ini. aku ingin menyerah untuk memperjuangkan cintaku, tak ingin lagi membuat orang lain menderita hanya karena cintaku yang dianggap oleh mereka salah. Aku lelah Tuhan …" ucapnya pelan namja yang diketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. dia menangis dengan terisak, mencoba tak membuat kegaduhan di gereja yang damai ini.

" Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak bisa jika melihatnya terus menerus seperti itu? dia masih tertidur, dia masih enggan membuka matanya untukku. aku merindukannya, aku ingin melihat matanya yang hanya ada aku didalamnya. Tuhan, … Tuhan …" tangisannya meledak, suara tangisannya bisa membuat siapa saja mengerti akan penderitaan yang selama ini namja itu derita. Tangisannya terdengar sangat memilukan.

" Tuhan, biarkan dia membuka mata lagi. Beri aku dan dia kesempatan lagi, biarkan kami merasakan cinta ini dengan keadaan yang normal. Apa dia memang sebegitu lelah untuk menjalani cinta kami, sehingga dia enggan membuka mata? Tidak, bukan seperti itu. dia juga sangat mencintaiku, meskipun cintaku jauh lebih besar kepadanya." Ucapnya masih dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya, air mata masih saja mengalir dari kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Menemani turunnya hujan yang kesendirian.

" Tuhan, aku percaya keberadaanmu. Aku percaya kau mendengarku, kau melihat penderitaanku selama ini. aku percaya Engkau sejak pertama kali aku diajarkan mengenai agama ini, sungguh Tuhan. Untuk kali ini, beri aku kesempatan itu meskipun hanya sekali. Biarkan dia tetap hidup, biarkan dia bernyanyi untuk seluruh orang di dunia. Kumohon Tuhan, aku mencintainya sangat dalam. Tuhan .. tolonglah aku." Ucap laki-laki berkulit putih pucat itu. hujan semakin deras mengguyur Seoul, angin dingin menembus pori-pori kulitnya dengan menyakitkan. Namja itu masih menangis, dia kini berlutut. Seolah tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk mendirikan tubuhnya.

pagi telah menjemput malam, Cho Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Seberkas cahaya menelusup ke dalam retina matanya dan itu membuatnya harus mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya untuk menyesuaikannya. Namja itu masih berada dalam gereja, semalam dia telah tertidur di lantai gereja yang dingin.

" wookie~ah …" dia teringat akan seseorang yang begitu di kasihinya itu. dengan terburu-buru kyuhyun berlari keluar gereja dan menjalankan mobilnya ke sebuah rumah sakit terkenal di Seoul. dengan penyamaran yang tak sebegitu baik, namja itu keluar mobil dan memasuki rumah sakit untuk menuju kamar inap Ryeowook yang telah digunakannya selama 2 bulan terakhir ini.

" wookie~ah … kau belum juga membuka matamu huh? Kau tak merindukanku? Aku saja sudah hampir mati karena tingkat kerinduanku kepadamu hampir saja mencapai batas maksimum." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum miris.

" kau tak khawatir padaku? Selama kau tidur, aku tidak makan dengan baik. Dalam sehari terkadang aku makan hanya sekali, itu pun hanya sesendok dua sendok. Atau lebih parahnya aku bisa tak makan sedikitpun. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena masakanmulah yang paling pas di lidahku. Kau tak kasihan padaku? Maka dari itu, Bukalah matamu untukku.. " ucap Kyuhyun dengan dirinya sendiri, ya mencoba untuk menghibur diri sendiri.

" wookie~ah, kau ingat kau selalu menyuruhku makan makanan kambingmu itu? dan aku selalu menolak. Tapi jika kau bangun, aku bersumpah demi nama Tuhan aku akan menjadi anak penurut untukmu. Aku akan melakukan segala hal yang kau minta tanpa terkecuali. Aku berjanji wookie~ah, aku tak akan melanggarnya karena ini janji seorang lelaki kepada seseorang yang begitu dicintainya." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berbicara sendiri, seperti orang gila. Tapi anggapan seperti itu sirna jika seluruh dunia mengetahui bagaimana kondisi lelaki jangkung itu yang sebenarnya.

Cho Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi menyuarakan hatinya, dia terlalu lelah untuk berbicara tanpa respon yang diterimanya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengenggam erat tangan ryeowook yang terkulai tak berdaya.

" wookie~ah …"

" wookie~ah, banguun. Aku merindukanmu."

" aku mencintaimu."

" Kim Ryeowook .. Kim Ryeowook .."

Semua panggilan itu tak dapat respon sedikitpun, genggaman tangannya semakin menguat. Air mata kembali mengucur dengan deras dari mata Kyuhyun. Pandangan Kyuhyun mengabur, bukan hanya karena tertutupi air mata yang mengenang di pelupuk matanya. Tapi pandangannya semakin menggelap dan tubuh tingginya telah terjatuh dengan tiba-tiba.

"KYUHYUN~AH !" pekik Lee teuk kaget ketika menemukan Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri.

-00000ooooooooo00000-

Cho Kyuhyun, tubuh namja itu kini sudah tak mampu menahan segala beban yang ditanggungnya sendirian. Badan itu tergelatak tak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit disamping ranjang namja yang begitu dicintainya. Lengannya ditusuk jarum infus dan matanya tertutup seolah tak ingin membuka lagi selamanya. Kedua namja itu terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang menyedihkan, bukan terlihat karena itulah kenyataannya. Mereka dan cinta mereka sangatlah menyedihkan.

Saat ini semua member Super Junior tengah berkumpul di 'kamar' ryeowook dan kyuhyun di rawat. Tidak semuanya mengetahui hubungan antara Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun, hanya Lee Teuk dan Sungmin yang mengethui cinta antara kedua magnae dari Super Junior itu.

" hyung, Kyuhyun ! tubuhnya semakin kurus, apa dia ada masalah?" tanya donghae kepada Lee Teuk.

" Donghae~ah, setiap manusia pasti memiliki masalah di kehidupannya." Ucap bijak sang Leader.

Sedangkan donghae dan yang lainnya hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

" untung saja saat ini Super Junior tak ada jadwal yang berarti." Celetuk Shindong.

Dan suara itu disetujui oleh seluruh member. Mereka saling bergantian melihat kedua dongsaeng yang sedang terbaring lemah.

" hyung, akankah wookie segera sadar?" tanya Eunhyuk.

" aku khawatir mengenai kedua orang tuanya, sudah 2 bulan terakhir mereka bergantian menjenguk wookie yang tidak ada yang menunjukkan hal positif." Ucap yesung.

" aku percaya wookie akan segera membuka matanya lagi, hanya saja semuanya membutuhkan proses. Tak semudah kita membalikkan tangan." Lagi-lagi Lee Teuk mengucapkan hal yang bisa menenangkan hati member super junior.

Sedikit erangan yang berasal dari mulut Kyuhyun, dia membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya berbaring di ranjang samping ranjang Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya agar bisa melihat Ryeowook, matanya menatap intens tubuh yang masih saja berbaring disana.

" hai .." sapa Kyuhyun kaku.

" kyuhyun~ah, kau sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja masuk tanpa izin ke 'kamarnya'.

" bisakah hyung diam ! ini rumah sakit, bukan kebun binatang tempat asalmu itu !" kesal Kyuhyun yang niatnya untuk menyapa Ryeowook digagalkan oleh seorang Dancing Machine Super junior.

" dasar ! aku hanya senang melihatmu sadar kyu ! tsk."

" dimana member yang lain?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih berbaring di atas ranjangnya.

" baru saja aku usir ! biar saja ! aku hanya akan menjaga Wookie." Jutek Eunhyuk.

" kau ! dasar monyet menyebalkan ! aku tanya baik-baik, jawabanmu hanya akan membuat kematianku semakin dekat ! aku juga tak butuh kau jaga, aku ini pasien yang baru saja sembuh." Kyuhyun ikutan _jutek _. ntahlah, hari ini Kyuhyun merasa ada yang berbeda dalam dirinya.

Tanpa perintah, Kyuhyun bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan segera mencabut jarum infus yang masih menancap pada pergelangan tangannya. Setetes darah berhasil keluar akibat Kyuhyun mencabutnya asal.

" ya ! cho kyuhyun ! apa yang lakukan pada tanganmu itu hah? Kau mau kemana ?" tanya Eunhyuk telat karena dia baru saja keluar kamar mandi.

" ya Tuhan anak itu .." keluh eunhyuk terhadap Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk tahu percuma saja jika dia menghalangi Kyuhyun, anak itu terlalu keras kepala.

Eunhyuk baru saja membuka jendela kamar dan dia langsung disambut dengan titik-titik hujan yang semakin deras. Namja pemilik gusi merah itu segera menutunya kembali.

" kyuhyun~ah, kau kemana? Kenapa anak itu sulit sekali diatur?" keluh eunhyuk kemudian duduk di sofa yang telah tersedia.

Di tempat lain, namja jangkung itu kembali datang ke Gereja kecil di sudut kota Seoul itu. tak salah, Gereja yang biasanya sepi sekarang dipenuhi orang yang sedang berdoa dengan khusyuk. Minggu, ya hari Minggu yang mendung dengan rintik-rintik hujan yang menemani puluhan jemaat menghadap Tuhan yang kristus.

Sedangkan kyuhyun, namja itu masih berdiam diri dalam mobil di pelataran Gereja. Namja itu enggan masuk karena pasti akan banyak sekali orang yang berdoa kepada Tuhan. Kyuhyun membentur-benturkan kepalanya pelan ke pengemudi mobil.

" bodoh."

" bodoh."

" bo .. doh !"

" bodoh sekali kau Cho Kyuhyun !"

Saat semua jemaat telah meninggalkan gereja, Kyuhyun mulai berjalan dengan perlahan menuju pintu masuk gereja. Dia membuka pintu, terdiam dengan posisinya selama beberapa menit. Dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya semakin memasuki gereja. Namja itu mengambil tempat untuk membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin.

Lagi, dia menangkupkan tangannya kemudian menutup matanya.

" Tuhan, aku datang lagi ketempatmu. Aku meminta pertolongan dariMu Tuhan.. apakah mimpi itu menjadi jawaban atas apa yang selama ini aku minta kepadamu? Apakah jalan yang kau inginkah semenyakitkan itu? melespas dirinya, itu sama saja melepas satu paru-paruku. Aku bisa hidup tanpanya, tapi aku tak menjamin akankah aku bisa hidup normal tanpanya di sisiku." Dengan cepat setetes air mata telah lolos dari matanya.

" bolehkah aku egois untuk tetap mempertahankan dirinya? Tuhan, aku terlalu mencintainya. Apakah cintaku ini memang sebegitu menjijikkannya kah? Tuhan, terlalu banyak hal yang ingin aku pertanyakan. Hanya saja … " namja itu mengambil nafas dalam.

" ini sulit. Teramat sulit bagi seorang manusia biasa untukku. Tuhan, berikan aku sedikit kemudahan untuk mengambil keputusan ini. amen." Kyuhyun pun mengakhiri doanya dan dengan segera menghapus air mata yang masih saja mengalir dari kedua kelopak matanya.

Namja itu berbalik dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan area gereja kecil itu. Cho Kyuhyun, namja itu menghabiskan waktunya untuk bertemu dengan petinggi SM Enterteninment. Setelah itu dia kembali ke dorm, membereskan setiap pakaian yang tersimpan di lemari dormnya. Selesai memasukkan setiap pakaiannya di tas kopernya yang tak sebegitu besar, namja itu menyeretnya keluar kamar dan menemui member super junior yang kini tengah menikmati makan malam mereka.

" kyuhyun~ah? Ada apa ini?" tanya Lee Teuk dengan firasat tak enak ketika melihat koper yang dibawa Kyuhyun. Semua member menghentikan aktifitas makan mereka dan fokus pada Kyuhyun.

" jangan menyela omonganku, kumohon. Hyung, aku sangat mencintai kalian dan aku menghormati kalian meskipun kelakuan sama sekali tak mencerminkan hal itu. tapi sungguh, aku sangat mencintai kalian setulus hatiku. Hanya saja, saat ini aku ingin istirahat terlebih dahulu dari segala kegiatan super junior dan lainnya. Aku benar-benar ingin istirahat, mohon pengertiannya hyung. Sebentar lagi aku akan ada conference pers mengenai rehat sementaraku dari super junior. Aku tahu banyak sekali yang kalian tanyakan, tapi aku minta maaf aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa selain ini." jelas Kyuhyun kemudian membungkuk penuh ke semua member super junior.

" Kyuhyun~ah, kau tak bisa melakukan hal ini pada kami?" teriak Donghae emosi.

" selamat tinggal hyung." Setelah itu Kyuhyun benar-benar meninggalkan dorm super junior. Namja itu menjalankan mobilnya ke sebuah tempat dimana diadakannya conference pers untuknya. Lagi-lagi, setetes air mata berhasil membasahi pipinya.

" bukan saatnya untuk menangis Cho Kyuhyun ! kau brengsek !" marahnya pada diri sendiri.

Setelah beberapa jam berhasil dilaluinya dengan baik saat conference pers berlangsung, saat ini namja itu tengah bersama Kim Ryeowook yang masih saja enggan membuka matanya.

"wookie~ah, percayalah… aku sangat mencintaimu dengan seluruh nafas yang aku miliki. Cepatlah sadar dan sembuhlah, itu permintaanku untukmu. Kau hanya perlu menurutinya untukku. Kim Ryeowook~ah, aku harus pergi. Maafkan aku, bukannya aku tak lagi mencintaimu. Hanya saja ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk kesembuhanmu nantinya. Aku pengecut, aku tahu itu. dan terima kasih karena mencintai seorang lelaki pengecut sepertiku."

" _sayang,_ untuk beberapa tahun kedepan sepertinya kita tak dapat bertatap mata lagi. Aku juga tidak bisa mencuri ciumanmu dikala kau tertidur seperti orang mati. Segera sembuhlah, pikirkan kedua orang tuamu, super junior, fansmu, dan orang-orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus." Setelah mengucapkan beberapa kalimat yang membuat lidahnya kelu, Cho Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook.

Dia menempelkan bibirnya beberapa saat sebelum namja jangkung itu mulai menggerakkan bibirnya. Namja itu melumat bibir Kim Ryeowook dengan sangat halus dan manis. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, untuk terakhir kalinya Kyuhyun memandangi wajah Kim Ryeowook dengan intens. Mencoba merekam tiap jengal di memori otaknya.

" selamat tinggal Kim Ryeowook." Setelah itu Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar inap Ryeowook dengan menahan air mata yang kapan saja siap meluncur dari kedua bola matanya. Namja itu membawa mobilnya ke tujuan yang belum pernah sekalipun terpikirkan olehnya, Colombia.

" cho kyuhyun …" ucap Ryeowook dengan sangat lirih.

END.


End file.
